


Even Demons Are Capable of Love [Kevedd]

by Kitten1134



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134
Summary: Edd is demon, one of the princes of Hell to be exact. He is very fascinated with mortals, so he decides to leave Hell to live amongst the humans for a while and study and observe their behaviour.During his time on earth he will live the life of an average teenage boy and will make new friends and new enemies.Ed Edd N Eddy demon AU and maybe some Reg!keveddEdd's gonna be a little OOC. Actually, he's gonna be a lot different, like a totally different person. Sorry, but if you want to read a fan fic with a cute innocent Edd, this won't be it. This is demon!EddI do not any of the characters from the show Ed Edd n Eddy
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

"Are you sure you want to do this son?" Said a tall man with twisted horns, he appeared to be half beast and half human.

His fangs were jagged and his muscular exterior made him look tough and dangerous, which he was.

"Of course. I am always sure."

"Yes, but why earth? Why live amongst those...mortals, so worthless and bothersome." Said a woman who's head only reached the middle of the mans chest.

She was ghostly pale and had pointed ears. She had long straight jet black hair which went down to her knee caps and pointed fangs. Her eyes were ocean blue, the colour was so vibrant that it appeared to be glowing. Her bat-like wings were as black as her beautiful locks. Her arrow ended tail drooped in sadness watching her song leave. It seemed like only yesterday he was 83 years old, and now he was grown up leaving home.

"Mother, I have already told you thousands of times, I want to go to earth to study the humans and their ways."

"But _why?_ I never understood what you found so fascinating about them. Humans are useless. They're like tiny ants that intrude your home. Like weeds that just keep multiplying and no matter how much you spray them with weed killer, more appear. _What in Hell_ would make you want to study them, be around them none the less. A powerful demon prince like you? You are too good to be associated with those lower life forms..."

"All of what you are saying may be true, they are quite bothersome, and I don't really see their purpose for being around, but believe me when I say, they can be truly fascinating. They are such complex creatures, so ignorant and naive, and so...emotional."

"-We have no purpose for human emotions." She argued quickly after he finished his sentence.

"Yes, but I would still like to do this, understand their motives, why they do what they do. Why they discriminate against each other when they are all the exact same besides their appearance. Why they kill their own kind. Why they love and why they are so sad when the one they love is gone. Can they not just be replaced by another? Why they always laugh, cry, and smile and die. I'm just curious mother, father, there is no way of knowing unless I discover the answer myself."

The two demons let out a sigh.

"Fine, I see that you cannot be persuaded. I will respect your wishes to leave home, but if you shall need me, just call. If anything happens you can always come back home, we will be here waiting for your return."

"Thank you father. I shall take that into consideration." Edd was about to leave the room when his father stopped him.

"Oh, and son." He looked his father in the eyes. His eyes were cold, the iris's were blood red and had slits for pupils.

"Yes father?"

"If those humans give you any grief, I will skin them alive and burn their corpses with blue hell flames." He said in a deep demonic voice.

"Of course." He said with an evil grin before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Asmodeus? Do you think he will return to us?"

"Only time will tell my love, only time will tell."


	2. I Have Arrived

(Edd's P.O.V)

So far, I have been on this miserable planet for exactly one week, and I have discovered nothing interesting and new about humans. I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake coming here. Everyone is irritating and I have the urge to mess with them, they are so funny when their upset.

I have been living here with an undercover identity, I now go by the name of Eddward Vincent, I made it up. I heading toward the ' _kitchen_ ' when I stepped on something that made a loud crunching noise. I looked down to see I stepped on a thing that humans call _chips_ for whatever reason. I groaned and picked it up.

"Why must you be so disgustingly filthy?" I said with a scowl.

"Are you * _BuRp_!* gonna finish that your royal highness?"

"Belphegor, I would appreciate it if you would be more tidy."

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't be such a prude." He said with an ugly snarl. "Oh man, human food is _good_!" He said shoving more food in his mouth. "Want some?" He said waving a donut in my face.

"Ugh! Gross! Of course not! I will not partake in such repulsive activities." I said pushing his hand away from my face.

Father forced me to take Belphegor with me on my trip to earth. He is one of the seven princes of Hell, but because of his ranking is bellow my father and must follow his command. I begged him to let me go alone, but he refused to listen to my pleas. His behaviour is disgusting and I do not know how long I can spend with him. For as long as I am on earth he will be my _'room mate_ '. He will go by the name Eddy Reese and will be attending the same school as me as of Monday.

I didn't know it would be so difficult adjusting to the human way of life, I thought they had things much simpler than us demons. There is little to no magic or dark energy here so I have taken on a human form. My ears have rounded like a humans and I became a few feet shorter. My fangs are gone, my wings are gone, my tail is gone, it's all gone. My powers are not as strong as they once were in the underworld, which gives me this negative emotion which I cannot quite explain. I've never felt anything like this before, I haven't felt _anything_ before besides anger, hunger, lust and disappointment. And I don't think this feeling falls into any of those categories.

Belphegor has taken on a human form as well, back home he had these horns, a tail, razor sharp claws and teeth that can cut through just about any substance, usually the flesh of a mortal. He had pointed ears and a muscular physique and the sight of him was enough to terrify even the bravest of souls. Although, he is nowhere near as terrifying as my father, they tremble in his presence. And no one is nearly as horrifying as the one and only Satan, humans drop dead like flys when they catch a glimpse of him and his capabilities. I wish to be like them, but not like Belphegor, he is plain old gross.

One day I will rule over my own section of Hell, that is my dream, I wish for that day to come , if only it would arrive sooner. Belphegor sprawled himself across the couch with a bag of popcorn resting on his belly. His human form was less appealing indeed. He was a short man with slick dark hair, brown eyes and large gut. His horns, nails, tail, fangs and everything that showed the real him was gone. You would not believe that he was a prince of Hell. You would never believe that we were princes of Hell, not in this state. We look like peasants, worthless mortals. But I can't let this change my mind, I made my decision to stay here and study these interesting beings, learn their ways, be entertained by their foolish shenanigans. Mortals were a demons greatest source of entertainment, they were our play things, it was fun to get into their heads, see what makes them tick. I'm finally here on earth, with so many humans at my disposal. This was going to be fun.


	3. Human School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Eddy attend human school for the very first time.

(Edd's p.o.v)

Monday has finally arrived, today was the day I attend mortal school and will finally begin to study mortals up close. This shall interesting indeed, I have packed all I need for school according to research. I have a 'pencil case,' a 'back pack' and a 'notebook' which you can write on like a papyrus. I must admit, humans have some pretty advanced technology. None of it is needed for demon survival, but it is still quite fascinating. 

"Belphagor!" I screamed trying to awaken him. 

"Five more minutes mom." He groaned swatting me away. 

"I am not your mother, I am prince Edward Gehennam and you ought not disappoint me or-!" 

"Or what? You'll smite me? Remember now, your powers are not as strong as they were back home. What's the worse you can do to me?"

I was about say something when I just shook my head. "Never mind, we have school to attend, no time to bicker." 

When I arrived on earth, even my outfit changed to appear more average looking. I understand that I must look as weak as the mortals but must I dress like them also? My robe had disappeared and was replaced with black _'jeans pants,'_ a ' _leather jacket,'_ a blue shirt and shoes that say the word _'converse'_ on them whatever that means to mortals. I have gotten back only some of my powers too. My horns had reappeared, but much much smaller, how disappointing. But I must blend in, I placed this black hat that I bought from a large building called Peach Creek mall centre. Belphagor walked into the living room wearing similar jeans pants but with a faded blue colour and jacket made from the same jeans material. I headed toward the door when I started to feel this odd sensation in my stomach. It made a loud growling sound similar to fathers many hell hounds. 

"WH- Belphagor, what is the meaning of this?" I said pointing my stomach. 

"You're hungry, ya need food."

"Food? What for?"

"You know, to eat."

"Preposterous! I have never needed to eat before."

"Well humans need to eat human food. Here you're majesty." He said passing me an apple. 

"A poisoned Apple?" I asked. 

"A regular Apple sir." 

I looked down at it. "Well that's no fun, but I guess it will have to do for now to satisfy my hunger." I've never eaten an apple, there was no need. I only joined other demons in a feast when celebrating a victory, but I never needed to eat to sustain myself. And there was no need for food like this. We only drink the finest of poisons and richest of blood. And feast upon the flesh of our enemies carcass. 

"Well, have a bite, you need to survive in this realm." I took a bite, it tasted, _sweet_ , it bursts with flavour. I pulled out my notebook. 

_**Note: Human beings need nutrients to sustain themselves**_.

"We better be on our way Belpha- Eddy, we must remember to refer to each other by our fake mortal names. No one must know of our demonic heritage, do you remember how to introduce yourself?" 

"Yes, my name is Eddy Reese, I'm 17 thous-" 

"No no, just 17." I corrected. 

"-17 years old, and I come from he- Seattle. I come from Seattle." 

"Yes yes, and what are your hobbies if they shall ask?" 

"Be-heading my enemies." 

"Eddy!" 

"Just pulling your leg, it's soccer." 

"Wise decision, according to my research most teenage boys enjoy sports." 

"What about you? Your majesty." 

"I shall say, my name is Eddward Vincent, and I moved from Seattle as well." I checked the time. "Now we really must get going or we will be tardy." 

We left the house I walked toward the school. Normally I would've teleported myself, but humans are not capable of teleportation now are they? So we decided to walk to this place they call school. 

~*~*~*~*~

We had arrived at a large building made out of bricks and cement. It resembled the prisons we have back home in hell. 

_**Note: These schools resemble prisons back home, I wonder if this is a place of physical and mental torture.**_  
I wrote into my notebook. 

These puny sacks of flesh are giving me such odd glances, like I am the screaming beast with 6 heads. I shot them back a mean look as if telling them to back off or else. They quickly looked away and resumed with their activities. _How pathetic._

"Woah! Look at these gorgeous honeys." Belphagor, or Eddy, said practically drooling over the young females that walked by. "Think they're single?" I rolled my eyes and adjusted the scrap on my back pack. 

"Let's get going, classes will begin soon." I said heading into the building. He scrambled to catch up to me, his legs were so much shorter than mine. I opened the door and entered the building. It wreaked of sweat and desperation. They were all sticking together in small groups. They all came in different shapes and forms. Some small, some tall, some muscular and lean and others a tad overweight. I got all sorts of looks from these meat sacks. This rather large human being with large muscles and a jacket that read Peach Creek Cobblers number 17. He stared me up and down the way father stares at those who are below him, yet dare to act superior. _Foolish mortal, **I**_ _am superior to you, not the other way around._ I smirked back to him and gave him a nod. He scowled at me, this man resembles a demon in his mannerisms. I returned my gaze ahead of me and focused more on my destination. He is no threat, no one here opposes as a threat. 

*~*~*~*

"Class, we have two new students, their names are Eddward and Edison, they just moved to Canada from Seattle. I trust you guys to give them a warm welcome." My fellow classmates all gawked at me. "Eddward, you can sit in that empty seat next to Kevin" she pointed to redhead who stared at me wide eyed. "And Edison, you can sit in that empty seat next in between Nazz and Marie." A blue haired girl with thick eyeliner and this pretty blonde girl who looked oddly familiar. _Where have I seen her before?_

I took my seat next to the red head. As I walked to my designated seat everyone's gaze stuck to me like glue, they never took their eyes off me. _Am I that **mesmerizing**? Of course, I have my princely charm, or am I, shall we say, **devilishly handsome**. I love puns. They're very humorous. _

(Kevin's p.o.v) 

I was resting my head on my desk, another boring day of boring school. I hate school, and I'm exhausted. I got only 4 hours of sleep last night. I've been a wreck since my break up with Nazz. All the guys flirt with her and she always flirts back, I couldn't take it anymore so I ended it. But it wasn't easy. There's something about her that draws everyone to her. She's gorgeous, smoking hot on the outside, ice cold on the inside. I heard Mrs. clear her throat. 

"Class, we have two new students, their names are Eddward and Edison, they just moved to Canada from Seattle. I trust you guys to give them a warm welcome." 

I looked up to see two new guys standing in front of the class. One who was short and ugly who wore this jeans jacket and sunglasses on his head. And there was this other guy, he looked like no one I've ever seen before. He was tall, about my height and slim. He had this unnaturally pale skin, like, super pale. It was almost as white as the walls of our school. And he had this hair that was as black as coal which stood out because of his skin tone. And what stood out the most were his blue eyes that were so bright it almost looked like they were glowing. I've seen blue eyes, but never that blue, they _had_ to be contacts. He wore all black except for his shirt. Black leather jacket with spikes, black jeans with chains at the sides and black converse. His shirt was almost as blue as his eyes and he had this grin that never left his face. But wasn't like a happy grin of excitement, it looked cold like he was planning on doing something unspeakable. Or he was in on a dark secret that no one else knew. I looked at Nazz, she looked almost scared of him, she was all tense, but why? Did she know him? He stood up straight and looked down at everyone one like he was better than us or something. He gave me chills. 

"Eddward, you can sit in that empty seat next to Kevin." My eyes widened, he was going to sit next to me?! I looked at the empty seat next to me. _Shit_. "And Edison you can sit in that empty seat in between Nazz and Marie."

Nazz looked kind of disgusted by this guy and Marie just glanced at him before looking away with a bored look on her face. Marie never took her eyes off of this Eddward guy though, no one did. He took a seat next to me. As soon as he sat down he pulled out this black notebook and started scribbling things down. I looked over his shoulder to try to read what he was saying. 

_**Qrwh: Krpxqv duh yhub mxgjhphqwdo ehlqjv.** _

What the fuck does that mean? It's just a bunch of random letters! This guy is weird. I kept on looking at him as he wrote more nonsense. "Are you enjoying the view meat sack?" He asked in a hushed voice that was laced with hostility. He kept his face buried in his notebook the whole time. 

"What?"

"You have been staring at me for quite some time, are people here usually this nosy and observant?" He said still not looking up at me. 

"Wh-what, no. And what the hell did ya jus' call me?" I said pissed. 

"Nosy?" He said still looking down writing his gibberish. 

"No the other thing." 

"Meat sack? Do you suffer from hearing disabilities? You poor poor soul." He sounds like a douche bag and they way he said 'poor soul' with fake sympathy. 

"What's your problem man?" I asked. 

"My problem? I have no problems." He paused from writing. "Do _you_ have a problem?" He said finally looking me in the eye. I felt my body stiffen up when he looked at me. His bright blue eyes were cold and lifeless, and it was almost like he was looking deep into my soul. If looks could kill, I'd be a deadman, his stare was like two knives stabbing me in the chest. "What's the matter weakling? Cat got your tongue?" He said with a cold smile. He stared at me for a few more seconds before his smile fell and he went back to writing stuff down in his notebook. 

(Edd's p.o.v)

What is this boys problem? He just stares at me like he's frozen in fear, the way mortals do just before father executes them. I almost feel pity for him, almost. If he becomes a problem for me, then he must be removed from existence so it is impossible for him to pester me. 

They school day was over before I new it. I have managed to make new notes on today's observations. 

  
_**Note: humans are strange beings, when faced with something new and too complex for their puny brains to handle, just just stare at it. As if the more they glare the more understandable it will become. This applies to new people, new equations, new challenges, and anything unfamiliar to them and their prior knowledge.** _

_**Pathetic indeed, mother was not wrong there.** _

_**Note: humans are hilarious, they think they are so tough, so smart, so superior, when in reality they are inferior. Lower class beings. Even when faced with something superior to them, for example, the 'principle of the school', they still dare to defy them and their commands. How stupid. Life would be so much simpler for them if they would just get over themselves and bow down to their leaders.** _

_**Note: I have met this new human man named Bradley, or as people call him 'Brad'. According to my peers he his what they call "the top dog" or "school bully." Brad is the most hilarious, he acts as though he is the greatest being to ever live. Foolish mortal, Satan is the greatest being to ever live. He is inferior, even I have a higher ranking than him, being one of the many princes of hell. His last name is Turnur meaning creator of objects made of wood or steel. My last name is Gehennam, meaning hellfire. Which is more powerful?** _

Humans are so amusing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So what Eddward wrote was really just words written in the Caesar Cipher code (from the show Gravity Falls). It was supposed to say "humans are very judgmental beings". So basically when it's Edd's p.o.v he writes in English because it's his own language and he knows what he's saying. But it's gonna be written in Cipher's codes in other people p.o.vs because no one else understands what he's trying to write. Except Eddy.
> 
> 2\. This will take place in Canada. Back when I originally wrote this on wattpad I thought it took place in Canada. Someone told me it was. And a quick research said it was Canada. The studio that made Ed Edd n Eddy was in Canada. Plus many of the cast and crew were Canadian. But with further research it looks like Peach Creek itself might be in the US because of a few things said in the show. But I don't feel like changing the whole story. Plus I'm Canadian, so I'm keeping it. Just to clear things up incase you were wondering.


	4. Human School (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin introduces Edd to all of his school friends.

(Kevin's p.o.v)

I was walking down the hallway with my buds Nazz, Rolf and Nat. Even though me and Nazz just broke up, she says she still wants us to hang out. I didn't have the heart to tell her how awkward it made me feel. 

"So, that new Ed-boy, he's freaky, yes?" Said Rolf trying to break the silence. 

"Yes, and sexy too." Said Nat. He's pan, he says he's attracted to anyone with a booty, no matter if they're a girl or boy or neither. "What? Stop looking at me like I'm on crack!" 

"Rolf is right dude, he is kinda freaky." Nazz was silent the whole time. "Nazz?" 

"Huh?" 

"You're being quiet? Something wrong?" I asked. 

"No. Why do you ask?" 

"You've hardly said anything since the new guy came." 

" _Whaaat? Psh_. That's not true." She said with an awkward laugh. 

"Nazz acts strange just like the new Ed-boy." Said Rolf. 

"I'm not! Ok?" She snapped. "I'm just... Thinking about stuff." 

We all looked at her concerned. 

(Nazz's p.o.v) 

It's him. 

He's here. 

But why? What is he doing here? That's no new guy, that's Edward, the prince of Hell. I would recognize him anywhere. I thought I had escaped from them when I came here. I thought I'd never see anyone from the underworld again. But he's here, in my neighbourhood, in my school, in my class, across from the room. I pray he doesn't recognize his own kind. But it's bound to happen. Us demons, we have a sense, we sense when one of us is near. Soon he'll recognize me. He'll tell his father I'm here, then his father will tell Beelzebub, and Beelzebub will tell Lucifer, and Lucifer will tell Satan. And Satan will know one of his subjects left home and send his guards to take me back! After I left class that day he first came, I sprayed myself with a whole bottle of channel, in the hopes it would mask my scent. So he'd smell perfume and not his own kind. 

I'm panicking, but I shouldn't, because I think he senses fear too. Wait! It doesn't matter who tells who that I'm here on earth. Satan always has a way of knowing things. Like he has eyes all over. He probably already knows! 

(Kevin's p.o.v)

I can see Nazz sweating through her concealer. I wonder what has gotten into her. 

(Edd's p.o.v) 

"I hate this! Why is it so crowded. And why do we have to come here. There's nothing these people can teach us that we don't already know! It's boring!" Bel- Eddy, complained. It will take time to get used to our new names and new forms. 

"As do I Eddy, but it's the easiest way to study humans and their ways."

"We can study humans from home! From Books! Television!" 

"Yes, but we can gather much more accurate information about humans from observation than we can from a- a television!" I let out a sigh. "If you don't want to do this, you can just return to Hell." 

"Oh, believe me sire, I would if I could. But king Asmodeus gave me specific orders. If I go home without their son they'll have my head!" 

"Hush your voice _Eddy_ , we're getting odd looks." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. I looked around to see people staring at me. I've been getting strange looks all day, don't these people have anything better to do than stare at me like a bunch of morons. I pulled my notebook out of my jacket. 

_**Note: Humans tend to stare an awful lot, I wish I understood why.** _

The bell rang, signalling that it was time for our next class to begin very soon. Belphagor and I went our separate ways for we had different period 3 classes. When I got to class I took my seat near the corner of the room, so I can observe the mortals from a distance. This class was boring, there was no need to pay attention to information I already know. I've been around for over 18 thousand years, I know a thing or two. I'm older than everyone in the classroom combined!

I felt someone gaze upon me, I could sense their presence. I can recognize who they are, I don't need to look directly at them. It was him, the boy from my first period class. The one with the red hair and forest green eyes. I must say, he is very attractive, like an incubus. I slowly turned head toward him and looked him directly in the eye. His face turned white and he quickly looked away. He was sitting all the way on the other side of the classroom, behind that Nazz girl. I can't put my finger on it, but she looks familiar. Like I've seen her before, or someone like her. 

(Kevin's p.o.v) 

I was watching Eddward, I know it sounds kind of stalker-ish when I say it out loud... or in my head. But I promise you it's not in the creepy way. He's just... different. Not bad different, just different. But I can't help but get this weird feeling when I around him. His cold hearted smile, the way he looks like he's always up to something, the way he speaks like he has no time for anyone's bullshit. And how he's super pale like he's never even seen sunlight before. He gives me the chills like I'm subconsciously scared of him, even if I don't feel scared around him. I'm Kevin fucking Barr! I'm scared of no one, why is he different. 

Just then he looked back at me, right in the eyes. When he looks at you, it doesn't feel like he's looking at you. It feels like he's looking through you and reading your thoughts. I quickly looked away embarrassed. Then for what ever reason I looked back at him to see if he was still staring at me. Thank God he wasn't. He was writing something down in his note book again. I wonder what he writes in there. Is it school notes, is it a diary or something? I don't think he's the type of guy to own a diary. I was looking at him again, every so often he would look around, stare at different people, make this weird look on his face like he was thinking hard about something, and then wrote in his notebook. 

I wish I could see his notebook, I'm kind of curious about what he writes. But the last time I saw him writing, it looked like he was writing a bunch of random letters. Did he do that because he's bored? Does he not know how to write in English? _That's stupid Kevin! Of course he does._ Why am I even thinking this hard about him? He's just some random new guy who moved here from Seattle. But there's something about him that makes him different. And not just because of the way he looks. He was wearing all black again today. Is he goth or something? He looked really bored, like he doesn't want to be here, but yet again, who would. 

"Eddward." The teacher called. "You're not paying attention to the lesson, do you care to tell me what we are talking about?" He closed his notebook and looked back up at her slowly. 

"I _believe_ we are talking about the Great Depression and the effects that it had on the community." 

(Edd's p.o.v) 

The teacher looked at me unamused. "That is correct, I'll get back to the lesson." _That's what I thought!_

I stopped paying attention to the lesson, I don't need to learn about the Great Depression. I lived through it. History class is a bore. I may be quite young compared to other demons, but I've been around long enough to know all of this. In Hell I guess I would still be considered an adolescent. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm older and more experienced than everybody here. I bet I know more than this teacher of ours. 

"Eddward!" What is with this woman?

"Yes Madame?" 

"How long did the Great Depression last?" 

"From 1929-1939 why do you ask?"

"Because you're not even looking at the board!" I looked up to see her awful writing all over the board. "We're taking notes now!" I looked around to see everyone taking notes. 

"Oh, I suppose you are." I don't see the need to copy this information, I already know it. She looked like she was getting angry now.

"When the teacher writes notes down on the board you copy them down. That's how it works in a classroom! You've been going for school for how long? About 14 years, since kinder garden. You should know how it works by now!" She raised her voice. 

Who does this old hag think she is? I am a prince! You do not raise your voice at royalty! But I guess I cannot make that argument if I am here undercover. But I can't just let her yell at me without putting up a fight, it would be against everything I stand for. 

Everyone in the classroom was staring at us now, but I'm used to the stares by now. 

"Actually Madame, I'll have you know, that I have not stepped foot in a classroom until yesterday. So no, I do not know how it works, please, enlighten me." I said resting my chin on the palm of my hand looking at her, resisting the urge to evilly smirk at her. I heard some of the other students gasp and another say the words _'oohh snap!'_

"Oh, so you're one of those homeschooled kids." She said as if she were disappointed. 

"Well, I guess you can put it that way." Well, she is not wrong, I have gotten most of my education from my castle and from observing planet earth from the comforts of home. "Well, right now we're taking notes ok." She said going back to writing on the board. 

(Kevin's p.o.v) 

So, I've learned two new things about Eddward. He was homeschooled before moving to Canada. And he has guts for talking back to Ms.H. 

He seems like a very interesting guy. Maybe I should get to know him better, I'll invite him to sit with us at lunch. 

*~*~*~*~

Before I ask him to sit with us, I have to find him first. He was the first one out of the class, and the hallways are pretty crowded, so I have no idea where he went. 

I looked all over the school for him, maybe he's moving when I move? Finally I went outside and found him sitting against a tree with the short ugly guy, I think his name was Eddy. 

They looked like they were talking about something, Eddward had his notebook in his hand, maybe I can ask him what's inside of it one time. I walked up to the both of them. 

(Edd's p.o.v) 

I was talking to Belphagor when I heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. I looked up to them with a blank expression. 

"Hello Kevin, how may assist you?" 

"Y-you know my name?!" He asked sounding quite shocked. 

"I know everybody's name." I said plainly. 

"How? You're kidding just got here yesterday!" 

"That is true. Yes." 

"You're lying." I shrugged. 

"That's alright, I don't need you to believe what I say." 

"Ok..." He said awkwardly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with us." 

"Eat? Lunch? With you? Why?" I asked confused, I have no reason to do any of those things. 

"I-it's ok if you don't, I was just asking." He said nervously. I felt Belphagor pull me aside. 

"Your majesty." He said softly so only the two of us could hear. "This can be used as an opportunity. You can use this to make some friends.-" 

"I have no need for _friends_." I whispered back. 

"If you become friends with the mortals, you can get to know them better and study them more." 

"I suppose you're right..."

"And our human bodies need food to live, so _lunch_ isn't exactly a bad idea." I nodded at him in agreement and turned back toward Kevin. 

"Alright Kevin. I will join you and your friends for lunch." He smiled and nodded. 

"Great! Come with me." He said walking away. Eddy and I followed him.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*

(3rd person p.o.v)

  
Kevin lead Edd and Eddy to their lunch table, there sat all of his friends, Nazz, Rolf, Nat and other jocks and cheerleaders. 

"You guys!" Kevin said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked up to him waiting to hear what he had to say. "This is Edd, and Eddy." Eddward looked at Kevin when he gave him the new nickname. 

Some people at the table waved and said hello, while others just glanced at them or grunted. 

_**'Mental note:'**_ Edd thought. **_'Humans can be very very rude and disrespectful at times.'_ **He would remember to add that to his notebook later. 

"Edd, that's Nazz." He could smell the fear radiating off of Nazz, she was scared to see him. "Rolf, Nat, and Jonny." He said gesturing to the four teens who waved at them. "Over there is Sarah and Jimmy." He said pointing to a red haired girl with pink lipgloss and a blonde boy with braces. They appeared to be younger than the others. "That's Ed, Sarah's older and dumber brother." He said pointing to a boy with a buzz cut, he was playing with his mashed potatoes which was covered in gravy. "Over there is Jackson, Harper, Davey, Lewis, Thompson, Philips and Turnur." He said calling the other football members by their last names. "And those pretty ladies over there." He said pointing at the cheerleaders, making them blush and giggle when he called them pretty. "That's Stacy, Laura, Sharon, Nancy, Clancy, Susan, Sheridan, Carla and Delores. Haha, you think you got all that?" He said jokingly. 

"Hmm. Let's see." He said pretending to be thinking, although being a demon, he already knew everybody there was to know. "Rolf, Nat, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, Ed, Jackson, Harper, Davey, Lewis, Thompson, Phillips, Turnur, Stacy, Laura, Sharon, Nancy, Clancy, Susan, Sheridan, Carla, Delores." He said quickly pointing to all of them, and the correct people as well. "And _Natalie_." He said looking right at Nazz with a knowing smirk. Kevin looked shocked that he got their names so fast. 

"Wow, impressive." Nazz's breathing hitched and her heart rate quickened. He knew her _real_ name without anyone telling him. Nobody seemed to notice that small detail but her. It meant that he knew who she was. He was onto her! "Here. Sit." Kevin said patting the spot next to him. Edd took a seat next to Kevin. Other people at the table chatted amongst themselves. Lewis congratulated him on getting all their names right and said it in a way that made him sound really impressed. 

**_Mental note: Mortals are easily impressed. Which shows what a short attention span and mental capacity they have._ **

"So Edd, what do you got for lunch?" Kevin asked scooting closer to him. 

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." 

"Nothing? Nothing at all? Here." He said passing him a granola bar. "Eat this." Edd looked down at the granola bar. 

"Thank you, but I will pass." He said sitting up perfectly straight. 

"I'll take it!" Eddy said snatching the granola bar away. Kevin gave him a look that said 'what the fuck is you're problem dude?' 

"So, uh, Edd, do you have any hobbies?" 

"Why are you so interested?" Edd shot back almost immediately. It came off as cold and hostile.

"I was just trying to start a conversation with you, jeez." Kevin said almost sounding hurt. "I'm just trying to get to know you better." 

"And why would you want to do that?" Every single one of his words were laced with venom. 

"Is something bothering you or are you all you always this bitter?"

"...I have no idea what you are talking about." He said not looking directly at him. 

"Yes you do!" Said Eddy. "Never mind him. He's always been that way, it's just his personality." 

"Oh..." Kevin said looking down at his sandwich. 

_**Mental note: Humans are too nosy for my liking.** _

"So, how was your life back home?" Kevin ask. 

"Stop interrogating me."

"I'm not!" He said defensively. "I just, I was just asking you a question."

"You have asked more than just a question, you have asked multiple questions. I am not obligated to tell you anything just like you are not obligated to burry your nose into my personal business." He said scooting away from Kevin. 

"Well jeez, I'm sorry. I'll stop asking you questions, ok?" 

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." 

Edd pulled out his black book so he can write down all of his mental notes. 

"So what do you write in that thing anyways?" Asked Kevin. 

"Oh! I apologize, do you have a memory disability? Did you not just say you would stop asking me questions not even a minute ago?" He asked angrily. 

"Sorry, sorry, just curious that's all." Kevin leaned over his shoulder while he started to write. 

_'Again! He's just writing gibberish!'_ Kevin thought. 

"What does that even say?" 

"I see you enjoy snooping on others personal business." Edd said, the he started writing new things down. "And what it says is none of your business." 

"That's just a bunch of random letters, it says nothing." 

"Random letters? Oh you poor, uneducated soul. These are not just random letters." 

"Uneducated? No need to be rude." 

"Rude? Or honest?"

"Hey, you can't treat me like this after I invited you to sit with us." 

"You make it seem as though it is a privilege to still near you. And if my memory serves me right, you are the one who asked _me_ to sit with _you_ , not the other way around. Now I will be on my way, I shall see you tomorrow Kevin." Edd said getting up and walking away. 

"So." Kevin said turning towards Eddy. "He's always been like that?" 

"Yup." He said swallowing his last bite of granola bar. 

"Why? Did something happen to him?" 

"Nah, it's just him." Eddy said, seconds later he let out a really loud burp. "Well, I gotta keep my eye on him, so I'll be leaving too. Bye. And thanks for the grub." 

_'Strange'_ Kevin thought. _'I'm sure there's a reason that he acts the way he does.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I was bored and I wanted to write a fanfic about demons. I was just googling random demon names and chose Asmodeus for Edd's fathers name. I looked it up and it said Asmodeus is the lord treasurer and grand duke of Western Hell which I think best fits who I want this character to be. I want it to be like curtain areas of Hell is ruled over by different leaders and kings and Satan is the king of all of the demons together, so he's above all of them. Kind of like it Steven Universe. How there is yellow and blue diamond who have great authority and rule over their own gems, but white diamond rules over everyone. If that makes sense.


End file.
